The Lost Hero-Rewritten
by Annabeth Pie
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if you were apart of a book series? Well, I'm doing that right here. Most of the storylines and ideas belong to Rick Riordan. Comment a name, appearance, and personality and your character may be added as well!
1. Note From The Author

**Guys, have you ever wondered what would happen if you were a character in Heroes of Olympus??? Well, I asked that question. So, I will be creating it. I will not be using my real name, or real looks. But my personality will be pretty much on point. The character is Reagan Hawkins, a female character. She has long, wavy auburn hair, tan skin, and large hazel eyes. She will be a daughter of Athena, and they will once again break the three for a quest rule. She is a big prankster and cunning like Leo, kind and caring like Piper, and Bold and brave like Jason. This and Girl Meets Mythology will also become my main focus for my account, and the other stories will be side stories not added on to as much. First chapter will come out soon! Enjoy!**

 **-AnnabethPie**


	2. Chapter 1-Jason

I

JASON

 **Even before he got electrocuted** , Jason was having a rotten day.

He woke up in the back seat of a school bus, not sure where he was, holding hands with a girl he didn't know. That wasn't necessarily the rotten part. The girl was cute, but he couldn't figure out who she was or what he was doing there. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to think.

A few dozen kids were sprawled in seats in front of him, listening to iPods, talking, or sleeping. They all looked around his age...fifteen? Sixteen? Okay, that was scary. He didn't even know his own age.

The bus rumbled along a bumpy road. Out of the windows, desert rolled by under a bright blue sky. Jason was pretty sure he didn't live in the desert. He tried to think back...the last thing he remembered...

The girl squeezed his hand. "Jason, you okay?"

She wore faded jeans, hiking boots, and a fleece snowboarding jacket. Her chocolate-brown hair was cut choppy and uneven, with thin strands braided down the sides. She wore no makeup as if trying not to draw attention to herself, but it didn't work. She was seriously pretty. Her eyes seemed to change, like a kalidescope-brown, blue, then green.

Jason let go of her hand. "Um, I don't-"

In the front of the bus, a teacher shouted, "All right cupcakes, listen up!"

The guy was obviously a coach. His baseball cap was pulled low over his hair, so you could just see his beady eyes. He had a wispy goatee and a sour face, like he'd eaten something mouldy. His buff arms and chest pushed against a bright orange polo shirt. His nylon Nikes were spotless white. A whistle hung from his neck, and a megaphone was strapped to his belt. He would of looked pretty scary if he wasn't five foot zero. When he stood up in the aisle, one of the students called, "Stand up, Coach Hedge!"

"I heard that!" the coach scanned the bus for the offender. Then he fixed his eyes on Jason, and his scowl deepened.

A jolt went down Jason's spine. He was sure the coach knew he didn't belong there. He was going to call Jason out, demand to know what he was doing on the bus-and Jason wouldn't have a clur what to say.

But Coach Hedge looked away and cleared his throat. "We'll arive in five minutes! Stay with your group of three. Don't lose your worksheet. And if any one of you precious little cupcakes causes any trouble on this trip I will personally send you back to campus the hard way."

He picked up a baseball bat and made it look like he was hitting a homer.

Jason looked at the girl next to him. "Can he talk to us that way?"

She shrugged. "Always does. This is the Wilderness School. 'Where the kids are the animals.'"

She said this like it was a joke they shared before.

Two kids in front of him, a boy and a girl, turned and laughed.

"Yeah, right Jason," the boy began. "We've all been framed! I didn't run away six times, Reagan didn't blow up a school, and Piper didn't steal a BMW!"

The girl next to Jason blushed. "I didn't _steal_ that car, Leo!"

"Oh, I forgot Piper. What was your story? You _talked_ the dealer into lending it to you?"

The auburn-haired girl he assumed was Reagan scowled. "Leo, I didn't _blow up_ a school! If I did that, I would be in jail or something!"

"Well, was it school related?" Leo asked her.

"Yes."

"Well, then you can't expect me to remember every detail!" Leo exclaimed. "At least give me some credit!"

Leo looked like a Latino Santa's Elf, with curly black hair, pointy ears, a cheerful, babyish face and a michevious smile that told you right away he shouldn't be trusted around matches or sharp objects. His long, nimble fingers wouldn't stop moving. Either the kid was naturally hyper or he was hyped up on enough sugar and caffeine to give a heart attack to a water buffalo.

Reagan, on the other hand, had long auburn hair pulled back in a low ponytail. She locked her eyes at Jason. Her hazel eyes glared through her black-rimmed glasses the way Coach Hedge did. She knew he didn't belong there.

"Anyway," Leo said. "I hope you got your worksheet, 'cause I used mine for spit wads days ago. Why are you looking at me like that? Somebody draw on my face?"

"I don't know you," Jason said.

Leo gave him a crocodile grin. "Sure, I'm not your best friend. I'm his evil clone!"

"Leo, will you SHUT UP?" Reagan demanded.

"Reagan Hawkins, Leo Valdez!" Coach Hedge yelled from up front. "Is there a problem back there?"

Leo winked at Jason. "Watch this." He turned to the front. "Sorry Coach! I was having trouble hearing you. Could you use your megaphone, please?"

Coach Hedge grunted like he was pleased to have an excuse. He unclipped the megaphone from his toolbelt, and continued shouting directions, but his voice came out like Darth Vader's. The kids cracked up. The coach troed again, but this time the megaphone blared: "The Cow Says Mooooooooo!!!"

The kids howled, and the coach slammed down the megaphone. "Valdez!"

Piper stiffled a laugh. "My gosh, Leo. How did you do that?"

Leo slipped a tiny Phillips-head screwdriver from his sleeve. "I'm a special boy."

"HEY!" Reagan yelled.

"Hawkins! Don't make me come back there!" Coach Hedge bellowed.

Reagan rolled her eyes, and lowered her voice. "Don't forget I'm the one that told you _where_ the megaphone was, Leo."

"Yeah, yeah," Leo rambled. "But everything else was _me_."

Reagan released a groan, trying not to make it loud enough for Coach to 'come back there.'

"Guys, seriously!" Jason pleaded. "What am I doing here? Where are we going?"

"You got that right," Reagan mumbled, but Piper and Leo didn't seem to hear that.

Piper knitted her eyebrows. "Jason, are you joking?"

"No! I have no idea-"

"Aw yeah, he's joking," Leo said. "He's trying to get me back for that-"

"NO, HE ISN'T!!!" Reagan exploded. She started screaming so loud the windows should have shattered. Everyone turned to see what was going on. "CAN YOU TWO STOP WORRYING ABOUT TRYING TO PROVE HIM WRONG AND-"

She stopped cold, and Jason knew why. Somehow, she knew Hedge was right behind her.

"That's it!" he yelled. "These cupcakes have just volenteered to clean up for lunch!"

"There's a shocker," Leo muttered.

"And _you_ ," the Coach exclaimed, grabbing Reagan's hand. "Are coming with me."

Reagan sent Jason a death glare right before she dissapeared into the front of the bus.

"Sorry about her," Piper apologized. "She gets ticked off easilly. The _real_ reason she's here," Piper sent a glance Leo's way, "Is because she kept getting annoyed at her math teacher, mostly for addressing and punishing the class for something she didn't take part in."

"Oh, yeah!" Leo remarked. "She and a guy named Will Davis schemed a period of pranks for their teacher!"

"Yeah," Piper agreed. "He's right over there," she pointed to a brown haired and eyed kid a few aisles down.

Piper glanced at Jason again. "Did you hit your head or something? You really don't know who we are?"

Jason shrugged helplessly. "It's worse than that. I don't know who _I_ am."

The bus dropped them off in front of a big, red stucco complex like a museum of nowhere. Maybe that's what it was: The National Museum of Nowhere. A cold wind blew accross the desert. Jason hadn't paid much attention to what he was wearing, but it wasn't nearly warm enough: jeans and trainers, a purple T-shirt and a thin black windbreaker.

"So, crash couse for the amnesic," Leo said, in a helpful tone that made Jason think that this was not going to be helpful. "We go to the 'Wilderness School'"-Leo made air quotes with his fingers. "Which means we're 'bad kids'. Your family, or the court, or whatever decided you were too much trouble, so they shipped you off to this Lovely Prison-"

"You mean Boarding School," a voice said.

They all turned to the source, Reagan was standing there.

"Woah, what happened?" Leo asked, looking at the scar on her cheek where she used to put har hair.

She squealed, then quickly pushed the hair back.

"Nothing," she mumbled.

"Anyways," Leo said, turning to Jason. "Everything coming back to you yet?"

"Not one bit," Jason exclaimed, shaking his head.

Leo rolled his eyes. "You're really gonna play this out, huh? Okay, so the four of us started here together this semester. We're really tight. You do what I say, do Reagan and my chores, and give me your dessert-"

"Leo!" Reagan and Piper snapped.

"Fine, ignore that last part. But we _are_ friends. Well, Piper's a bit more than your _friend_."

"Leo, stop it!" Piper's face turned red.

"What? Anyways, the last few weeks-"

"Leo!" Reagan snapped. "Cut it out!" she turned to Jason. "And _YOU_."

She pinned him to the wall, getting in his face.

"Why _are_ you here, huh? Are you a _spy_?"

"Reagan! Quit it!" Piper called.

"Whoever you are, stay away from my friends!" Reagan screamed. Jason noticed a storm swirling above the museum.

"Reagan, listen-" Jason tried to say.

"No, _you_ listen!"

"Reagan, cut it out!" Leo called.

"Reagan-" Jason tried again.

"No! Why are you here, and why are you hurting my friends!?"

"REAGAN LOOK OUT!"

 **End of Chapter One**


	3. Chapter 2-Jason

**Sorry I haven't been here in a while guys! I honestly forgot all about this one lol. Also, to everyone who's submitted a character so far, they've been accepted. Can't wait to write that child of Gaea :) .Also, if you've wondering, Reagan shares my personality type, INFJ.** **Because, well, she _is_ me lol**

 **Anyways, back at it for ya!**

II

JASON

Jason watched in horror as Reagan was jerked back and thrown onto the floor. Piper and Leo traded nervous glances, wondering if they should help or run. Jason asked the question himself, his eyes darting to find the source.

Reagan sat up, eyes filled with terror.

"Well, if it isn't the Freaktastic Four."

Piper gave out a gasp as she was robbed of the use of her right arm. It was grabbed by some...guy.

He was deeply tanned, with dark hair cut superman style. As he talked Jason swore his teeth glew.

The guy pushed Leo to the ground and laced his arm with Piper's as if they were a couple. As this was going on, Jason was puzzling over two things. One, what was that jerk Reagan got? And two, how did he sense it?

"What is going on here?!" Coach Hedge scrambled over to the group of now five. "Why are Valdez and Hawkins on the ground? McLean, do you have anything to do with this?"

"I-I u-u-h. It's n-not what i-it," Piper stammered as she tried to find the words.

"Coach," the strange boy spoke again. "It wasn't her. Reagan over here shoved her friend down and sat down herself to make her seem like a victim."

Reagan's mouth dropped. She shot Jason a glance like, what?! She looked over at Hedge, scrambling up and dusting herself off.

"Coach, what he says is-" She tried to explain, but the Coach beat her to it.

"Reagan, this is your final warning," Jason would have been more terrified, except Hedge was using that awkward voice for when you're trying to convince others of something. "You know there's a special package here, behave yourself."

"That's right," the superman boy smirked. "I am special."

Hedge walked off to lead the group. Leo and Reagan met up with Jason again, but the boy and Piper were already travelling inside.

"Who was that?" Jason asked. Reagan sighed.

"That was Dylan," She replied. "He thinks he's the best at everything."

"I'm Dylan!" Leo exclaimed in a high-pitched voice. "I'm so cool, I want to date myself, but I can't figure out how! You want to date me instead? You're so lucky!"

Reagan let out a satisfied sigh as she took out the band, and re-situated her auburn waves into a high ponytail.

"We should go," she let out. "We don't want Hedge sending us back the hard way."

"Hey! I just thought of something!" Leo exclaimed as the three began to walk towards the enterance. "If you forget everything, I can reuse all of my old jokes on you!"

Reagan smiled at that.

"Hey, Jason," She snickered. "Say Fort."

They walked through the building, stopping here and there for Coach Hedge to lecture them with his megaphone, which alternatively made him sound like a sith lord or blared out random comments like, "The pig says oink!"

Leo kept pulling out nuts, bolts and pipecleaners from his pocket as Reagan twirled her hair, not sure what to do with herself. Jason was pretty sure that every morning the two got together, and ate pure sugar for breakfast. Seriously though, Reagan looked ready to run a marathon and Leo's hands wouldn't slow down.

The exibits were something about the Grand Canyon and the Hualapai Tribe who owned the museum. But Jason didn't pay much attention, and he could tell Reagan and Leo didn't either.

Some girls kept glancing over at Piper and Dylan. The seriously looked like the popular clique. They wore matching pink tops, jeans, and enough makeup to go to a Halloween party.

One of them snickered and said, "Hey, Piper, does your tribe run this place? Do you get in for free if you do a rain dance?"

The other girls laughed. Even Piper's so-called partner surpressed a smile. Piper's snowboarding jacket hid her hands, but Jason had a feeling that she was clenching her fists.

"My dad's Cherokee," she said. "Not Hualapai. Course, you'd need a few brain cells to know the difference, Isabel."

Isabel widened her eyes in mock surprise, so she looked like an owl with a make-up addiction. "Oh, sorry! Was your mom in this tribe? Oh, that's right. You never knew your mom!"

Piper broke away from Dylan and charged. But before a fight could start, Coach Hedge barked, "Enough back there! Set a good example, or I'll break out my baseball bat!"

The group shuffled to the next exhibit, but the girls kept shooting comments to Piper.

"Good to be back on the rez?"

"Dad's probably too drunk to work. That's why she turned klepto."

Piper tried to ignore them, but Reagan looked ready to pounce. Leo grabbed her arm.

"Hey Reags," Leo began. "Remember, Piper doesn't like us fighting her battles."

Reagan grinned. "Yeah. Besides, if those girls found out the truth about her dad, they'd be bowing down to her screaming 'We're not worthy!'"

"Why? What about her dad?" Leo asked, confused.

Leo let out a laugh of disbelief. "You're not kidding? You really don't remember your girlfriend's dad-"

"Look, I wish I did, but I don't even remember _her_ , much less her dad."

Leo whistled. "Whatever, we _have_ to talk when we get back to the dorm."

They reached the far end of the exhibit hall, where some big glass doors led out to a terrace.

"All right cupcakes!" Hedge announced. "You are about to see the Grand Canyon. Try not to break it. The skywalk can hold the weight of 70 jumbo jets, so you featherweights should be safe out there. If possible, try not to push each other over the edge. That would cause me extra paperwork."

The coach opened the doors, and they all stepped outside. The Grand Canyon spread before them, live and in person. Extending over the edge was a horseshoe shaped walkway made of glass, so you could see right through it.

"Man," Leo said. "That's pretty wicked."

"Dare you to spit over the edge," Reagan turned to Jason. "Or are you chicken?"

"Uh, I'll pass," Jason laughed. "But I'm sure Leo'd love to."

"Aye, _muchacho_ ," Leo grinned. "Challenge accepted."

"Count of three," Reagan said with a snicker. "One, two, three!"

Leo didn't do anything. "What about this? Can I do this instead?"

Jason stared down into the canyon. Twists and turns, like a crazy god came down and struck a knife through it.

Jason suddenly felt a pain behind his eyes. _Crazy gods..._ Where had he gotten that idea?

"Hey, dude," Leo began. "You aren't going to puke over the edge, are you? 'Cause I should've brought my camera!"

"I-I'm fine," Jason assured, clinging onto the railing.

"You sure?" Reagan asked, standing next to him. For someone who was certain Jason didn't belong here, she was sure sympathetic.

"Yeah, just a headache," Jason told her.

Reagan knitted her brows, all sure he was lying, but Jason attempted to ignore her.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Leo called before releasing his pipe-cleaner helicopter into the Canyon.

Jason expected it to topple to the bottom, but the pipe-cleaner rotors actually spun for a good minute before the helicopted lost velocity.

"Seriously," Jason asked. "Are we friends?"

"Uh huh," Leo muttered, staring at the Canyon Floor like he was trying to figure out where the copter went.

"Last I checked," Reagan pulled off a fake grin to slow Leo's accusations.

"You know what," Jason began. "I'm just going to take a walk. Then maybe the memories will come back to me."

Jason walked away from Leo and Reagan, fully aware that his memories wouldn't return. He was starting to truly believe that he was right-and everyone else was wrong. Well, everyone except Reagan and Hedge that is.

"Jason!" A girl hissed.

Jason whipped his head around. He saw Piper, still in the grasp of Dylan McBrat. She shot him a look saying, _throttle this guy for me_. Jason shook his head, and motioned for her to hang on.

He walked towards the Coach, who was leaning on his baseball bat, staring at the clouds.

"Did you do this?" the coach asked.

"Do what?" Jason asked, puzzled. It sounded as though he was asking Jason if he had made the thunderstorm.

The coach glared at him. "Don't play games with me, kid. What are you doing here? And why are you messing up my job?"

"You mean you... _don't_ know me? I'm not one of your students?"

Hedge snorted. "Haven't seen you before today."

Jason was relieved. He wasn't going insane. He really didn't belong there. "Look, sir, I don't know how I got here. I just woke up on the school bus. All I know is that I'm not supposed to be here."

"Got that right," the Coach grunted. His voice suddenly dropped to a murmur, as if he was sharing a secret. "You've got a powerful way with the Mist, kid. Making all these people think they know you, but you can't fool me. I've been smelling monsters for days now-I knew we had an infiltrator. You don't smell like a monster though, you smell like a half-blood. So-who are you and where are you from?"

Most of what Hedge said made no sense, but Jason decided to answer honestly. "I don't know who I am. I don't have any memories. You've got to help me."

"Great," Hedge grunted after staring at Jason for a moment. "You're being truthful."

"Of course I am!" Jason cried. "And-wait. Reagan could tell I didn't belong here as well. What's with her?"

"Smart Cookie," Hedge grinned. "She isn't easily fooled by anything. There have been times she's looked at me strange. I think she knows what she is by now."

"Speaking of things," Jason said. "What are monsters and half-bloods? Are those codewords or something?"

Hedge let out a sigh. "Look, kid. I don't know who you are. I just know _what_ you are, and it means trouble. Three was hard enough, now I need to protect four. Are you the special package? Is that it?"

"What are you talking about?"

The Coach looked up at the storm. The clouds were getting darker, hovering right over the skywalk.

"This morning," Hedge began to explain. "I got a message from camp. They said an extraction team is on the way. They're coming to pick up a special package, but they didn't give me details. I thought to myself, Fine, these three are powerful, older than most. I know they're being stalked. I can smell a monster in the group. I-"

There was a sudden, loud, _CRACKLE BOOM_ with a flash in the not-so-distance.

"Everyone inside!" The coach hollered. "Off the skywalk!"

"I thought you said this thing was stable!" Jason cried out.

"Under normal circumstances, which these aren't! Let's go!"

 **End of Chapter Two**


End file.
